Mr. Happy Meets Smiley Guy (Page 2)
Image: Home2.png|center|65px| default Home desc none Image: Previous.png|100px|left default Previous Page desc none Image: Next.png|100px|right default Next Page desc none Image: Smiley_Guy_2.jpg|600px|center default Everyone remembers Men in Black 3 right? Right guys? desc none Previous-Home-Next Announcement: Woah guys. Long time no see. Mr. Happy's been on my mind lately for reasons I really can't get into right now. But it really has been a while. It is currently 3:30ish AM on Novemeber 19th, 2018, meaning it's been about two years since ''Mr. Happy: Post-Cancellation ''updated, and probably about the same since I've updated anything on this site. Well, I finally made a page for Smiley Guy yesterday. But other than that, it's been a barren time for the people eagerly awaiting an update. Aaaaaall 0 of them. This comic has always been very personal and important to me. It's followed me ever since I started making it in 4th grade. I got attached to it, I suppose. That, or after my friend told me that my comics were dumb and bad, I refused to give up and have never let go of that spite. But she was right (though it was fourth grade, what can you expect). Those comics were, in fact, bad. And I recognized that, when, in 7th grade, I decided to start working on comics again. I told myself I would make better comics. That's where we got the second era of ''Mr. Happ''y: the Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle, Mr. Happy Visits His Parents, and, eventually, Mr. Happy's Pet Zombie era. I thought I had really improved and was making great stuff. I revised the wiki to make it appear much more like a regular webcomic as opposed to just a series of random images and one-sentence bios left over from when I founded the site in 2011. And, oh my god did I think I was doing great. I called Happy Game Night funny, I "patted myself on the back" for how "sweet" The Other Session Beta was in the comments. Looking back, that's really what annoys me the most about the absolute ancientness of this website. I was super arrogant and sure of myself, when I never thought to ask for feedback on these drawings I made and just assumed they were good, when, really, they weren't. I bring all this up for a couple reasons. First, this Smiley Guy comic came in between gaps in Zombie Part 2, but before The Return. I wrote that comic to end the series. I think I started it in my 9th grade AP Environmental Science class. It seemed appropriate. You start something in a classroom, you should finish it (unless it's homework, which, you know, kind of makes this little phrase fall apart). Anyway, that would make this the last non-Post-Cancellation Mr. Happy arc. Second, this is the 100th page on Mr. Happy Wiki. And that's a lot of personal history to think about. I think we all know that when I made this website in 2011, I made it for myself. No one else looks at it except for me, and, for a short time, a few friends. Even back then, when I was 12, I had little dreams of becoming a famous, but I don't think I really thought that pages like this: ...would gain much of a following. At the very least, I've kept this website around for myself. It's become an archive of me. You can tell what I was reading or watching based on the strange references I put into comics, you can see what games I was playing with my friends just by going to the Stories section. Hell, you can even see me physically grow up some based on different photos throughout the site. So, naturally, the 100th page gives me a lot of nostalgic feelings. I like to keep records of things. It helps me when my memory fails me. That's why I (loosely) maintain this wiki, not to mention the wiki for my Minecraft server. I can connect each of these comics to a specific memory. I know where I drew most of them, even the really old ones. Mr. Happy's Many Talents and Mr. Happy and the Science Experiment were drawn in the corner by the door in my 4th grade English classroom. I can point to the spot where Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle was drawn in my middle school gym. The Return was made in my 9th grade AP Environmental Science classroom. So, Mr. Happy's been with me in many important stages of my life. And here it is again. I'm in college now, my sophomore year. I'm studying screenwriting, and I'm loving writing even more now that it's more than just a hobby. I'm a different person than I was when I drew Mr. Happy's Many Talents, or Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle, or The Return. I've learned a lot; not just about writing, but as a person. I ask for feedback now. And I take it. Funny enough, this makes my writing better. I try my hardest not to pat myself on the back. I've got a lot of improving to do, we all do, but I grew. I suppose what I'm trying to say in this rambling post is that I'm glad I have these 100 pages of this wiki to look back on. I mean, this website is definitely a mess. There's random, strange articles, half of the major characters have one-sentence bios, etc. Not to mention that this is a wiki set up to run a webcomic while also being a wiki...? I really don't know what I was thinking. But the obvious thing, to me at least, is the change. Mr. Happy never was a good comic. Post-Cancellation is the closest it got to being good, but it had its fair share of issues and I abandoned it because I was making it up as I went along. But it did consistently improve as I learned more. And I like to think that I did too. It's now 4:30ish. I spent a long time writing this, longer than I expected. So I'll leave you with this: Anything can change. Anything can improve. If you're in a cappy situation, it can get better. If you don't like something about yourself, you can work to improve it. If you don't like somebody else, they can improve too. Maybe none of these things will turn into something great. You'll still have your problems with them. But I think the best way to stay happy is to realize that change is possible. If you read this, thank you. And Stay Happy ~MrHappy21/The Artist 12:43, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:Comics Category:Archives Category:Lined Paper Category:Uncolored Category:Multiple Pages Category:Men in Black References